


Dark Violet Skies

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Clones, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis apprezza il corpo di Adam ma non... lui. Meglio spogliarlo, incartarlo e portalo a casa.Ne prendo due, grazie!





	Dark Violet Skies

Da un prompt di [Aledbr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr): "Clone Threesome" <3

 

Francis era al settimo cielo. I suoi sensi stavano esplodendo, ogni tocco lo mandava a fuoco.  
Nel mescolarsi di corpi non riusciva neppure più a pensare, troppo occupato a percepire il fuoco che gli correva sotto la pelle ad ogni singola carezza.  
L'hacker tirò indietro la testa, esponendo il volto alla luce violacea del neon, i capelli sciolti che gli ricadevano lungo le spalle. La luce alterava i colori, rendendo il suo noioso castano un tripudio di porpora e vinaccia, mentre le ciocche more che rilucevano sotto le sue dita brillavano di sfumature più scure. Due teste dal taglio corto gli leccavano il corpo, rendendolo umido e brillante. Il calore che usciva dalle tubature dei condizionatori scaldavano il suo piccolo parco giochi, ben nascosto tra i sottotetti dei bassifondi di Detroit.  
Francis si piegò appena in avanti, appoggiandosi sulle spalle muscolose dell'uomo chino tra le sue gambe. Allargò meglio le cosce, in modo da lasciare spazio a quello che gli stava mordendo le natiche. Mugolò mordendosi il labbro inferiore, girando la testa a guardare il volto serio e barbuto di Adam che lentamente aveva preso a leccargli l'ano.  
Un sospiro acuto gli uscì dalle labbra, mentre sentiva la lingua umida massaggiarlo accuratamente, le mani forti che gli allargavano i glutei.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su quella sensazione, ma la bocca dell'uomo davanti a lui lo distrasse con un bacio sulla punta del membro. Frank squittì, stringendosi meglio alle sue spalle, mentre sentiva l'erezione rispondere prontamente.  
Come poteva spostare il suo focus su un unico punto quando aveva due fonti di piacere così interessanti? Non poteva scegliere tra la lingua sul proprio ingresso e le labbra che gli avvolgevano il sesso... Dopo qualche minuto di difficoltà, Frank riuscì a trovare un equilibrio, un cullarsi avanti e indietro tra le bocche dei due poliziotti.  
Erano nudi, ma rimanevano tali. Lui rimaneva tale.  
Per questo Francis li aveva spogliati, per tentare di vedere oltre, di non pensare a quanto potesse essere idiota, stupido e violento uno come Jensen.  
Senza abiti, senza badge, senza armi, era un corpo. Un corpo piacente. E Francis aveva deciso di prendersene due.  
Le labbra sottili di Adam avvolgevano la sua lunghezza, prendendola in gola così profondamente che non riusciva neppure a immagine come.  
Francis gemette forte, piegandosi ulteriormente su se stesso, scivolando con le dita sulla schiena lunga e più scura del suo collega di lavoro. Allargò ancora di più le gambe, andando a facilitare il lavoro all'Adam che gli leccava insistemente l'ano. Con le mani ora libere quello toccò con gli indici l'ingresso dell'hacker, morbido e ricettivo. Frank si morse il labbro più forte nel sentirle scivolare dentro di lui, allargandogli il condotto come non riusciva a ricordare.  
Francis chiuse gli occhi, sentendo solo le stimolazioni nelle varie zone del proprio corpo. Quando riaprì gli occhi vide nuovamente la pelle sotto di lui, caramello sotto la luce soffusa, morbida da toccare. Si costrinse a fare leva sulle mani, per guardare dietro di sé.  
La testa di Adam gli succhiava il membro fino in fondo, mentre il petto nudo dell'altro faceva capolino tra le proprie gambe, il membro già gonfio e pronto a penetrare soltanto lui.  
Sentì i capelli scivolargli sulle braccia mentre ritirava su la testa, e lasciò che Adam lo fece accomodare in braccio al suo clone inginocchiato davanti alla sua erezione.  
Francis si sedette sulle cosce magre del collega, appoggiandosi con il corpo nudo sui muscoli meravigliosi che aveva tanto voluto vedere. Si aggrappò meglio alle sue spalle, ormai fido appoggio, e attese muovendo impaziente i fianchi che l'Adam dietro di lui posasse la punta contro il suo ingresso. Frank guardò il volto dell'Adam a cui era abbracciato, immaginando quella stessa espressione vicino al proprio capo, appoggiata sui propri capelli.  
Quando il sesso dell'ex poliziotto scivolò dentro di lui lanciò nuovamente la testa al cielo nascosto dai neon, sentendo una scarica d'eccitazione attraversargli il corpo.  
Le mani di uno dei due Adam lo tennero saldo, mentre un secondo membro premette contro il suo perineo. Con la voglia di chi lo desiderava troppo Francis si spinse su di esso, lasciandolo avvicinare all'ano già dilatato. Quando lo sentì entrare non riuscì più a resistere. Abbassò una mano e si sfiorò il sesso nudo: l'orgasmo lo travolse, accompagnato dalle mille stimolazioni. Francis chiuse gli occhi, l'immagine dei due uomini che lo amavano ancora vivida dietro le palpebre.  
Quando gli ultimi strascichi del piacere lo abbandonarono Frank si passò una mano sul volto, sollevando con un lieve fastidio il visore.  
I suoi occhi ci misero qualche secondo a distinguere nuovamente le linee dei mobili, del letto e della scrivania. Lasciò cadere sul pavimento ammorbidito dalle coperte disordinatamente distribuite il controller che teneva nella mano sinistra, per poi afferrare un fazzoletto che strategicamente era stato incastrato nella gaming chair della sua squadra preferita.  
Dopo essersi ripulito il palmo destro si levò completamente il visore, e lo poggiò sulla scrivania. Si prese un secondo di tregua, respirando lentamente.  
Avrebbe dovuto lavorare sull'illuminazione della scena, e magari sui suoni. Ma come inizio non era stato affatto male. E doveva ammettere che quel plug in anale interattivo era stato davvero un buon acquisto.  
Francis salvò la simulazione, che lentamente iniziò ad essere processata dal computer con un basso ronzio. Nella sua agenda mentale, la linea "sesso con due Adam" era stata spuntata. Era ancora lontano dal "sesso col vero Adam", ma ehi, era comunque un traguardo raggiunto.


End file.
